


Don't Say Goodbye

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tallie followed Jess to the hanger, standing there as she watched her suit up, catching her arm before she climbed into her ship and leaning in. “Don't kiss me goodbye,” Jess said suddenly.





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "making your own traditions."

Most pilots who are half of a couple share a hug and a kiss with their lover before leaving on a mission. It's a way to reconnect for one more lingering moment, an _I love you_ to go on – an unspoken last goodbye should tragedy strike before they meet again.

Jess never thought much about it until she met Tallie. The first time Black Squadron was headed off on a run after that, her new girlfriend followed her to the hanger, standing there as she watched Jess suit up, catching her arm before she climbed into her ship and leaning in.

“Don't kiss me goodbye,” Jess said suddenly, almost automatically.

Tallie pulled back, hurt slashing across her features, and Jess took hold of her to keep her from getting too far.

“That's not what I meant. Just – this isn't a goodbye. I'll be right back.”

“You'd better.” Tallie smiled, squeezed her arm and wished her luck, standing back and waving as Jess directed her ship out of the hanger.

And that's how it's been ever since. When one of them is about to fly off: “I'll be right back.” The one staying behind: “You'd better.” So far, they always have.


End file.
